


The son of a Kryptonian

by Nycwrites



Series: The son of a Kryptonian [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Its a chat fic but theres also bits of random pov's once in a while, Other, dc oc story, im making this up as i go, im running on 3 hours of sleep, the batfam come in much later, the superfam is sorta present and theres a lot of drama, theres gonna be a drawing per chapter, this is basically an oc story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nycwrites/pseuds/Nycwrites
Summary: in a world where superheros fly over cities, run faster than the speed of sound and magically conjure up demons,is it really so far fetched to think that your dad is an alien?Well Jules Jimenez certainly thinks so.
Relationships: None yet??? Im still figuring things out
Series: The son of a Kryptonian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760533





	The son of a Kryptonian

Parents tend to keep secrets from their kids. They **protect** us that way.  
But i disagree with that, somethings should be talked about.  
Like the fact that i'm an **alien**.  
Okay maybe that wasn't a good example, i mean how do you tell your kid they're an alien?  
Technically speaking my father's the alien, i'm half alien. 50% ET  
Well... Alien is a bit unspecific, it's a big universe. He's — uh — we're Kryptonian.  
Yup.  
We're **those** kind of aliens. But i'm getting ahead of myself.  
My name is Jules Jimenez and i'm a super.

**Author's Note:**

> Aahhhhhhh this is trash but you gotta practice so improve so what the hecc.  
> This is the introduction so i swear the rest of the chapters arent gonna b trash


End file.
